The Death of Clara Oswald
by BroadwayBaby24601
Summary: Just as the title says! FIRST ATTEMPT! Please enjoy! ONE SHOT!


**Hello all! Miss me? ... No? Okay then. Well, I'm back and happy to be back! Life got in the way and I was busy all summer but I have a lot of Fan Fics to write and have most of them done... well not most, a good lot... never mind but hope I do much better writing with the skills I have learned!**

**Well, here is my first Whouffle piece, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- (I hate these but they must be done) I do not own Doctor Who, just a sonic screwdriver and a fez (Wish I could own Matt, yum yum!) Well here we go!**

* * *

As we stood against the army of Weeping Angels, we knew not all of us were going to make it. The Doctor, River and Strax was trying to fight them off while Madame Vastra was making sure Jenny and I were not blinking as the Doctor said.

"There are too many!" River yelled to the Doctor.

"We need to keep trying!" The Doctor yelled back, "Vastra, make sure they don't blink!"

I had no idea how it got to this point, it seems like a second ago when we were trying to find the young child named Victor who we thought was captured by the angels but were in fact, leading them. Now he is smiling at our misery.

Just then, River got hit in the leg by the young boys gun. "Doctor!" River yelled, he turned and saw she was down for the count. He picked up River and we backed away to a door to the master bedroom and as we still were looking at the angels, we closed it.

"River, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." The Doctor said while laying River down on the bed while Strax fixed her up.

"Doctor, what happens if I blink in front of them?" I asked.

"They'll bring you back in time." He said without looking at me.

"No, these are hybrids, you'll just die and the angels will feed off you and then disappear." River said as Strax finished with her.

"_If I go out there and blink in front of them, The Doctor and the others can escape while they're taking care of me. Maybe-" _ The Doctor interrupted my thoughts, standing in front of me.

"Clara, I know what you're thinking, don't!" The Doctor said as if he was reading my mind.

"So, if I blink, everyone else will be okay?" I asked.

"Clara, I'm not losing you again!" The Doctor yelled.

"Boy, I must agree with the Doctor, it would kill you!" Strax yelled at me as he stood in front of the door, blocking my way.

"You should listen to the Doctor ma'am!" Jenny yelled.

"I know what I need to do." I said.

The Doctor grabbed my shoulders. "Clara, it would be suicide!"

"I am well aware of that Doctor, but if it will save you and everyone else, I'll do it. Besides, you'll see me again." I said smiling.

"But it won't be you! Not this Clara!" He placed his hands on my cheeks. "It will just be a copy of you!"

"Clara," River spoke up "We can take care of ourselves, you don't have to die for us."

I shook my head "I know I do, it's the only way, right River?" Everyone looked at her. She stayed silent. "Right?" I asked again. River hid it well but I know she was as concerned, all of them were… except The Doctor, he was very pissed off, I knew he didn't want anything bad to happen to any of us, he cared for everyone of the people in the room, even if he didn't want to admit it, he cared about Strax.

"Well?" I asked. She finally gave in and nodded.

"Clara please, listen to me. I need you to stay safe. Please Clara, I love you." The Doctor said. Everyone gasped.

Jenny looked to Vastra "Did I hear him right?" Vastra nodded.

River smiled "Finally he admits it."

Strax was just confused as I was "What the heck just happened?"

I stared at him, speechless. I loved him too but after what happened onHedgewick and what he told me after I asked him if he thought I was pretty, I thought he would never be interested in me. I looked into his eyes, to see if there was any sign of him lying, I can always tell when he's lying.

He was telling the truth.

"Doctor," I said, breaking the silence. "Is this true?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, it's true."

"But what you said on Hedgewick-" I said.

"Rule #1, The Doctor lies." River interrupted smiling.

I smiled and did the thing I've wanted to do ever since we started running together.

I kissed him. After a bit of him flailing his arms like he always does, he placed his arms around my waist and started kissing back. His lips were rough and the kiss very choppy but I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him. After a bit, we stopped and just looked at each other. He rested his forehead on mine and sighed.

I looked at him, "Now, I have to do it." I told him "Now that I know you love me, I have to save you."

The Doctor looked physically in pain, "I know." He said "I know." He was now crying, I put my hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. He looked so broken, so lost and I knew I did it to him, but I have to save The Doc- MY Doctor.

I walked to Jenny and Vastra "Please keep each other safe, I've never seen two people so right for each other." They smiled and hugged me, "We'll miss you Miss Oswald."

I stepped in front of Strax "You… Just blow stuff up." He smiled "Of course sir."

I stood in front of River "River, keep the Doctor safe." She nodded "I will Clara."

I stood in front of The Doctor, I smiled softly as I straightened his bowtie "Bowties are cool." I smiled

"Yes," He smiled through his tears "Yes they are."

I hugged him tight "Don't stay alone Doctor, don't go back to that cloud."

He nodded "I promise. I love you Clara Oswald, forever."

I smile softly and turn to the door "I love you too Doctor, I'll see you soon." I was about to walk out then The Doctor grabbed me and kissed me again. I never wanted him to let me go but I knew he had to.

After a while, I pulled away "Oh my Doctor, you make it so hard to leave."

"Then don't." He whispered as he cried.

"Hey?" He looked up "Run, run you clever boy, and remember me."

I put my hand on his cheek and wiped his tears "Rest now, my warrior. Rest now, hardship is over." I sang softly. I could hear their voices back on Akhaten. "Live, wake up. Wake up and let the cloak of life cling to your bones. Cling to your bones, wake up, wake up."

As I sang, I walked out the door and faced the door. I heard the Doctor crying while River was trying to calm him down and as I finished "Wake up!"

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well? How did I do? Should I do more or quit while I'm ahead? Thanks for reading! Please give ****_constructive_******  
**criticism, no flames! I beg you! THANK YOU! To the TARDIS! Allons y!**


End file.
